


Da qui non si torna indietro

by AkaneMikael



Series: Odi et amo [3]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, POV Liam
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: 'Noi non abbiamo regole, nessuno ci dice cosa fare. Non abbiamo Dio. Noi siamo il nostro dio!'Liam non ha freni, non ha regole, non ha religione. Lui è la sua religione ed ormai si è messo in testa che vuole Noel, niente e nessuno gli impedirà di averlo. Complice qualche sostanza inibitoria ad una delle tipiche feste, riesce ad ottenere ciò che vuole.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: Odi et amo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Da qui non si torna indietro

**Author's Note:**

> POV di Liam. Gli Oasis vanno molto forte e Liam e Noel sono all’apice del loro successo, sono considerati da tutti come divinità, possono permettersi qualunque cosa e di tutto infatti fanno, specie fuori dai concerti dove perdono sempre di più il controllo. Liam è da sempre ossessionato da Noel ed è consapevole che il modo in cui lo è non è normale, ma non lo considera un problema visto che il suo ego è smisurato. Purtroppo per Noel non è così facile e per riuscire ad ottenere ciò che vuole, deve usare un piccolo trucco.   
> Per quel che ho letto, una delle teorie più comuni nel fandom è che Noel fosse veramente gay nonostante poi si sia sposato ed abbia fatto figli. La fic si colloca nella mia serie ‘Odi et amo’. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst

# DA QUI NON SI TORNA INDIETRO

#  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/oasis/gallaghers5.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/oasis/gallaghers12.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/oasis/gallaghers29.gif)

"Non farti illusioni, cerca di arrangiarti con quello che hai  
Prova ogni pozione, perché se ti piaci molto  
Lascialo uscire, lascialo entrare e lascialo uscire  
La vita è precoce in un modo molto particolare  
Sorella psicosi, non ha molto da dire  
Lei lo lascia uscire, lo lascia entrare, lo lascia uscire  
Lei lo lascia uscire, lo lascia entrare, lo lascia uscire

Ti meraviglia che principi e re  
sono solo pagliacci che saltellano nei loro cerchi sporchi di segatura?  
La gente comune come te e me  
siamo noi i guardiani del loro destino  
siamo noi i guardiani del loro destino"

[\- Go let it out - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6X0rOC32AA)

  
Per me Noel è come una fottuta ossessione.  
Dalla nascita, credo.   
Penso di essere nato pensando a lui.   
Questo è il fratello più vicino a me d’età, con cui dovevo essere più unito, mi dicevano sempre ‘gioca con lui’, io andavo da lui e lui mi mandava via ed io non capivo perché cazzo non mi volesse, ma io volevo giocare con lui e così gli facevo i dispetti.  
Forse è lì che ha iniziato ad odiarmi.  
O forse mi odiava perché nostro padre picchiava lui e Paul ma non me.   
Il ricordo di me nascosto sotto il letto mentre lui li picchiava e li maltrattava, il mio terrore in attesa del mio turno. Ed il mio turno che per qualche miracolo non arrivava mai.  
Ma crescevo nel terrore che prima o poi arrivasse.   
Per lui non c’era il terrore dell’attesa.  
Per lui c’era il terrore della certezza.   
Lui arriverà a casa e se la prenderà con me e mi picchierà anche se non ho fatto niente.  
Cristo santo me ne devo andare da questo inferno. Devo andarmene.   
Me lo immagino chiuso in camera ad ascoltare i dischi su cui spendeva la gran parte dei suoi soldi guadagnati facendo mille lavori schifosi, me lo immagino a pensare a queste cose, rifugiato nella musica.   
L’altra parte dei soldi li spendeva in chitarra e strumenti per comporre.   
Lo sentivo mentre cantava quello che si scriveva, pensavo che fosse un disastro a cantare, che non fosse mica niente di speciale, ma le sue canzoni erano fottutamente belle. Non mi è mai fregato un cazzo della musica, ma capivo che era bravo a scrivere e suonare.   
Mi immaginavo quelle canzoni cantate da uno bravo.   
Penso che lui sognasse di andare via da quell’inferno grazie alla musica dove si rifugiava.  
Se lui si è salvato è grazie a quella.  
Ed io no.  
Io non ne facevo parte.  
Io non sono mai stato la sua oasi, solo la musica.   
Quando ho scoperto di essere bravo a cantare ho voluto provare per capire se ce la potevo fare. Ho pensato a lui dal primo istante in cui ho messo mano ad un microfono, ho fatto quel gruppo terribile e speravo di piacergli, di renderlo fiero.   
Noel ha ammesso che ero dotato, ma che nel complesso eravamo un branco di perdenti terribili. Io non me la sono presa, sapevo che era vero, ma volevo solo dimostrargli di essere dotato, farmi vedere in un campo che gli piaceva. Mi avrebbe apprezzato.   
Poi gli ho chiesto di unirsi al gruppo, perché lo conosco e so che immaginava cosa ci volesse per migliorare tutto quanto.  
Quando ha avuto quella reazione spropositata ci sono rimasto di merda. Era come se gli avessi chiesto di donarmi un rene.   
Quella volta ho capito che non avrei mai potuto fare un cazzo per farmi apprezzare da lui, non mi avrebbe mai amato.   
Però ha accettato, si è unito a noi e credo di essergli piaciuto nel momento in cui ho cantato le sue canzoni.   
Pensavo che mi avrebbe potuto sopportare solo da fatto e ubriaco. In realtà mi sbagliavo. Gli piacevo mentre cantavo.   
La musica alla fine ci ha unito. Sicuramente più di prima. Non siamo mai stati così uniti.  
Però è vero che deve essere bevuto o fatto per essere affettuoso con me e per sopportarmi, ha bisogno di bere per sciogliersi. Da ubriaco fa quello che vorrebbe ma che per qualche ragione da lucido non fa. Non capisco perché. Ma mi vuole solo da ubriaco. Non da lucido.   
Questa cosa all’inizio mi piaceva e ne approfittavo, poi ha iniziato a disturbarmi.  
Perché cazzo non mi vuoi da sobrio? Devi essere strafatto per sopportarmi?  
Nemmeno ora che canto le tue stramaledette canzoni come un dio, non ti piaccio?  
Ti piaccio solo su un palco, davanti ad un microfono e basta?   
Spento il microfono devi bere altrimenti non mi sopporti ancora?  
Che cazzo ti ho fatto per essere odiato?  
Non lo posso capire, non ci riesco, non lo capirò mai e forse come dico sempre è colpa mia che sono un pessimo comunicatore, però cosa devo fare ancora?  
Forse niente.   
Eppure da ubriaco mi vuole, cazzo se mi vuole.  
Mi abbraccia, mi bacia, mi tocca di continuo. Sembra tutt’altra persona.   
Se mi vuole da matti da ubriaco ci deve essere un fondo di verità.   
Mi vuole anche da sobrio, ma non ha il coraggio perché forse non abbiamo mai vissuto il rapporto così, in modo affettuoso.   
Ma qua si va ben oltre l’affetto e la tenerezza fraterna.  
Qua si va nell’oscenità.   
Perché io ne sono così ossessionato, ormai, che lo desidero. E se lui mi vuole ma non ha le palle per ammetterlo e viverlo, allora lo faccio ubriacare e poi me lo faccio.  
Fanculo la musica. Fanculo la società. Fanculo tutto.  
Siamo fratelli, e allora?  
Chi cazzo se ne frega?  
Chi ha detto che due fratelli non possono scopare, non possono volersi, amarsi?   
La società, delle regole moraliste del cazzo.  
Ma noi siamo gli Oasis, abbiamo il mondo in mano in questo momento. Se sputo la gente si copra il mio sputo.  
Posso avere tutto e tutti, ho qualunque cosa e se voglio mio fratello io me lo prendo.  
Per noi non valgono le regole.  
Non dobbiamo fare un figlio che nascerà storpio per il nostro DNA.   
Dobbiamo solo trombare.  
Non facciamo male a nessuno.   
Ho sempre lottato per avere ciò che volevo, mi sono preso tutto ciò che desideravo anche prima di arrivare qua, con unghie e con denti e martellate in testa. Ho sempre preso tutto e forse Noel mi odia per questo, perché mi vede come viziato, ma io no. Io sono uno che ha le idee chiare e non ha paura di un cazzo.   
Lui è un vigliacco codardo lamentoso patetico.   
Si vittimizza.  
Vuole mille cose che non ha il coraggio di prendere e si lamenta, dà la colpa al mondo intero, ma non si prende le sue responsabilità. Aspetta sempre che gli arrivi in testa. Alza il culo e prenditi quello che vuoi, a costo di prenderti dei pugni nello stomaco e sputare sangue. 

Getto la testa all’indietro perché mi abbandono totalmente quando canto.  
E poi perché riesco ad aprire meglio la gola e canto con più potenza, modulo meglio la voce.  
Però mi aiuta ad abbandonarmi alla canzone.   
Io devo cantare con tutto il corpo.   
Questa cosa fa impazzire Noel, mi guarda anche se pensa di non farlo e si nasconde dietro la sua chitarra. Poi si nasconderà dietro una bottiglia.  
Cominciamo da qua. Cominciamo dalla mia bocca attaccata ad un oggetto allungato mentre lui mi fissa ubriaco.   
Qua c’è così tanta gente che nessuno capisce chi è chi.   
E c’è fumo e non di quello normale.   
Girano canne e alcool ben più pesante della birra semplice.  
Ingurgitiamo tutto e c’è un via vai assurdo, persone mai viste, baci, abbracci, risate e strusciate. Ci ritroviamo a toccare e farci toccare, è normale, ci amano visceralmente, è una cosa assurda. Amici di amici che riescono ad avere l’accesso al backstage e alla festa che spesso finiscono per metterci la lingua in bocca, spesso altri ragazzi. Non è un problema per nessuno di noi due. Vado con uomini e donne, non è niente di che. Anche Noel ci dà dentro con chi capita.  
Il Noel fatto è irriconoscibile, fa cose che non diresti mai. È il Noel che vorrei sempre, ma non per fargli fare cose con tutti, solo con me.   
Vorrei un Noel con le palle.   
Così poi fra un bacio ed una toccata di gente del tutto sconosciuta, in mezzo a questo chiasso affollato, la mia mano finisce sul suo culo dove spesso capita. Lui scatta sempre se è sobrio, specie sul palco mentre suona.  
Ha le mani occupate, mi diverto a molestarlo.   
Io sono diverso. Io faccio tutto quel cazzo che mi pare.   
Ora però non è sobrio e lui dopo essere stato toccato da cani e porci si gira ridendo per vedere chi io sia e ficcarmi la lingua in bocca, ma quando lo accompagno con il braccio intorno al collo attirando a me il suo viso, le nostre bocche sono a pochi centimetri che si rende conto.   
Si ferma, mi guarda, ha un flash di quella sera di cui non abbiamo più parlato, torna lucido. Per un momento torna lucido. Me ne rendo distintamente conto. Così gli metto il resto della mia canna in bocca, lui tira di riflesso.   
L’effetto è quasi immediato.  
Noel ride fissandomi negli occhi e lascia che la mia bocca finisca sulla sua.  
Questo passa veloce ed inosservato, ma dopo di questo è come se lo innesco, perché non mi si stacca.  
Continua a bere e fuma ancora, è completamente fuori di sé e appena mi butta in un angolo un po’ più appartato, mi tira su il cappuccio e nascondendomi contro il muro mi infila la lingua in bocca.   
La mia mano sul suo culo lo tira a me e finalmente, cazzo. Finalmente Noel senza freni inibitori, così come vorrei sia sempre.   
Non c’è un processo per spiegare questa cosa, per me è naturale come respirare. È un’ossessione. Le ossessioni sono così. Non le spieghi, non le illustri. Le vivi e sono sempre esagerate e sbagliate, ma sono così.  
Io sono così. E non me ne fotte proprio un cazzo.   
Dal culo la mia mano finisce sul suo pacco e questo lo fa schizzare perché non riusciva a smettere di baciarmi, ma ci chiamano a gran voce dal casino poco distante ed è come se si svegliasse a malincuore, si tocca la bocca che sa di me ed io lo guardo malefico, consapevole che questo è solo l’inizio.  
Lui va da chi lo chiamava, io rimango qua e mi giro di schiena per non farmi riconoscere, dopo un po’ esco e cerco il bagno per eliminare un po’ di liquidi.  
Sono sudato fradicio, ho un caldo bestia e sono in uno stato allucinato in più sensi.   
Mi fisso allo specchio, gli occhi due vortici che risucchiano il mondo. Mi ipnotizzo da solo.  
Non puoi scrivermi quelle canzoni e passarla liscia.  
Quelle canzoni sono una dichiarazione d’amore per me.  
Così come tu da ubriaco, caro Noel.  
Tu mi ami e mi desideri. Ed è ora di gettare la maschera.  
Intanto iniziamo da ubriaco, questo ti obbligherà a guardarti in faccia e accettare la realtà.   
Quando la porta si apre e compare lui, non mi stupisco nemmeno. Mi vede e sorride soddisfatto chiudendo la porta a chiave.   
È un bagno davvero sudicio e puzza, ma sarà perfetto per noi, non poteva che andare così.   
\- Non ti trovavo, immaginavo fossi qua. - Noel mi viene addosso spingendomi fra la parete piena di scritte ed un lavandino incrostato. È qua per baciarmi.  
Povero illuso.   
Tiro fuori la lingua e lui me la prende nella bocca e me la succhia, ma ben presto le mie mani si infilano sotto i suoi jeans larghi e cadenti, gli prendo il cazzo che diventa subito duro, lo masturbo mentre poco dopo anche lui fa lo stesso.   
Pensavo di dover insistere di più, ma è davvero fuori di sé. Non sta più nella pelle. Mi spara una sega che per poco non vengo, ma non voglio così. Questo non mi basta. Mi abbasso i pantaloni e i boxer e mi giro verso il lavandino piegandomi in avanti, lo guardo da dietro con sguardo fottutamente stronzo e provocatore. Lui mi guarda capendo cosa voglio, spingo il culo scoperto verso di lui e lui per un momento è spaventato, scuote la testa.   
\- Non sono sicuro che sia una buona idea... credo che... credo che da qui non si torna indietro... - Noel cerca di fare il moralista anche pieno di alcool e droga in circolo, così con la mia tipica cattiveria glielo faccio notare.   
\- Le orgie e la droga invece vanno bene... - Perché si fa davvero di tutto, in queste feste. E anche lui lo fa.   
Noel mi insulta, poi si sputa sul cazzo, mi prende per i fianchi e mi entra dentro.   
È un po’ a freddo, perché non si è lubrificato bene e non mi ha nemmeno preparato, ma mi piace così. Grezzo, cattivo, deciso, allucinato.   
Lo guardo attraverso lo specchio mentre chiude gli occhi e getta la testa all’indietro, abbandonato mentre mi penetra e inizia a muoversi.   
Non è il mio primo anale, faccio letteralmente di tutto. In quel casino che sono le orge non si capisce cosa entra dove, non importa.   
Noel entra ed esce con sempre più foga e voracità, mi fa suo con desiderio e passione. Sembra metterci tutto quello che non è mai riuscito a dire, quello che ha soffocato e non ha espresso.   
Perché mi ama, mi desidera, ma lo soffoca perché pensa di dovermi odiare. Pensa che sia l’odio il sentimento più forte che prova per me e soffoca l’amore, il desiderio.   
Ma ora si sta liberando ed è uno spettacolo mentre mi possiede e mi fa suo.   
È un autentico spettacolo.   
Dio che meraviglia.   
Mi fotte così tanto e a fondo che vengo così, poco dopo mi inonda anche lui tendendosi tutto contro di me, le unghie nella carne dei miei fianchi.   
\- Cazzo. - Impreca con un sospiro forte. Io sorrido e cerco il suo sguardo che però non mi dà, così mi appoggio a lui con la schiena, alzo un braccio, una mano sui suoi capelli sudati, lo carezzo e indirizzo il suo viso verso il mio finchè lo bacio di nuovo.   
\- Guardati allo specchio, Noel. Hai scopato con tuo fratello. È da questo che non si torna indietro. -   
Forse sono cattivo. Lui si nasconde il viso con una mano mentre credo sia un ritorno alla realtà troppo brusco, io rido e lui mi spinge via tirandosi su i pantaloni.   
\- Sei uno stronzo, sapevi che sono fatto! - Io continuo a ridere.   
\- Certo che lo sapevo, da sobrio non ti decidevi! -   
\- Forse perché in realtà non voglio! Lo capisci che siamo fratelli e che non si fa? - Io alzo le spalle mentre lui cammina per il bagno come un pazzo. Sta avendo una crisi di nervi delle sue. Ora spaccherà tutto. Non ho una cazzo di canna quando serve. Io mi piazzo in un angolo ad aspettare che gli passi, braccia conserte, sguardo languido e menefreghista.   
\- Chi lo dice? La società? Noi non abbiamo regole, nessuno ci dice cosa fare. Non abbiamo Dio. Noi siamo il nostro dio! -   
\- Oh cazzo Liam, ma ti sei bruciato i neuroni? -   
\- La società non vuole nemmeno le orgie ed i drogati ed i gay! Pensi che non lo sappia che sei gay? Vai con le donne perché lo dice la società e sono sicuro che ti sposerai per questo ed avrai figli... ma non farmi ridere per un cazzo che ti piace il culo a te! E non quello delle donne! - Noel chiude gli occhi, scuote la testa e dà un calcio al cestino delle salviette usate. Poi continua a calciarlo con il suo tipico scatto d’ira.   
\- Tu dici solo stronzate! Volevi macchiarmi e ci sei riuscito! Così non ti senti inferiore! Sei perverso! Sei malato! -   
\- Tu mi volevi, non ti ho costretto! -   
\- Mi hai riempito di merda! Se sono in me non lo faccio! -   
\- Ma lo vuoi! - Noel non risponde, per una volta non mi dà torto. Si ferma, scuote la testa e continua a calciare il cestino. Poi si gira verso di me e mi punta col dito.   
\- Se esce una sola parola, cazzo... -   
\- Siamo déi, Noel! Se andiamo in giro a baciarci sulla bocca, piacerà a tutti perché ora come ora abbiamo il mondo in mano! - Ma questo lui non lo capisce. Scuote ancora la testa furioso e si spettina i capelli come un matto schizzato.   
\- Mai più, Liam! - E con questo apre la porta e se ne va sbattendola.   
Io rido piegandomi sulle ginocchia.   
Lo sai che lo rifaremo.   
E prima o poi lo farai anche da sobrio. Perché ormai lo sai che lo vuoi. Ormai non puoi scappare. 


End file.
